Aprender, O No Aprender
by RaimeiMegami64
Summary: What better to do on Friday after school then study Spanish with your boyfriend? There are always fun and unique ways to do so, too! DeiSaso lemon! Does contain a bit of Spanish!


This is a fan-fic requested by MegdalenaCS!

Hola, MegdalenaCS! Lo siento mi espanol no es tan bueno. Pero, he visito que son de Chile, y queria probar! Muchas gracias, google translate! XD (Hello, MegdalenaCS! I'm sorry my spanish isn't very good. But I saw you were from Chile and wanted to try! Thank you very much, google translate! XD)

Raimei's reminder: I do not own anything of the Naruto universe, characters, plot, locations...ext. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto! This fan-fic is also a yaoi lemon, so if you don't like, don't read, simple enough. :)

I also want to say sorry about the Spanish...I'm really not sure what to do for those of you who don't know any Spanish. Um...open up a new tab with google translate? XD Well, anyways, do enjoy!

:::::

Aprender, o no aprender

By: RaimeiMegami64

:::::

2:31 PM

'C'mon bell, ring!' Deidara shouted in his head as he watched the small red hand run it's course around the clock. The end of the day was always the worst for him, and to make things worse...today was Friday.

54...55...56...57...

'Just a little further...'

58...59...

'Yes, yes...!'

2:32 PM _**RING!**_

"Boom!" the blond shouted, shooting up from his seat with a screeching noise as his chair scraped against the ground. He quickly slung his navy blue backpack over his shoulder before running out of the room.

The hallways were just starting to fill up as he headed out. Taking a right, his blue eyes scanned for people as he ventured towards the double-doors leading to the stairs. Goodness, did they really need to make schools so big!

At the top of the flight, he pushed with all his might, a loud crash making his presence on the second floor known. Darting to the left he rounded a corner and rushed down the locker-lined hall. A familiar head of red hair caught his attention, and he sped up to reach it.

"Oi! Sasori, un!" he shouted, waving his hand as the head turned to him. The red-head looked baffled for a second before a smile found it's way across his face.

"Deidara," he greeted as the blond reached him, finally slowing down from the adrenalin rush he had. "I know it's Friday, but we're still not going to get home any faster if you run. In fact, we might even be delayed-"

"Because then I'll get sent to the principal's office," Deidara finished for him, "I know, un."

Sasori raised a red brow. "They why do you keep running?"

The blond's grin grew. "It's fun to make you angry, un."

"For the love of..." he grumbled as he finished putting some books into his own backpack. He took a deep sigh. "Well, I'm to assume you're ready to go."

"Yup!"

The red-head simply shook his head as he closed his locker, only making a little noise. "Well, then, let's go."

The two walked down the hall to head towards the car. Deidara reached for Sasori's hand, and after a moment of hesitation, the red-head allowed the blond to hold him. The younger simply grinned, knowing the other wasn't much for 'public display of affection,' as he always put it.

:::::

"Grandma Chiyo, we're home," Sasori announced as he opened the large wooden door. Entering his home, he began looking around for signs of the elderly woman.

"Hey, Grandma Chiyo, un," Deidara added, so as to let her know he was with the woman's grandson.

"Grandma?" the older called out, peering into the living room. 'Not here,' he reasoned. He decided next to search the kitchen.

"Where is she, un?" the blond asked himself as he followed his red-headed companion.

"Grandma Chiyo!" Sasori shouted in horror upon looking into the kitchen. Red was splattered everywhere while the elderly woman sat at the small wooden table, head slumped over so her silver-grey hair was draped in front of her. "Grandma, please be all right!" he exclaimed as he rushed to her side, resting his hands on either shoulder.

Deidara stood there, eyes wide at the sight. It seemed like every surface was covered in the red, sticky-looking substance. "Oh my-"

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." the chuckle began as the elderly woman's shoulders began to shack. As Sasori quickly stepped back a step, the woman burst out into a fit of laughter, holding her hands near her stomach.

"Grandma Chiyo!" both boys exclaimed at her actions.

"You two are almost too easy!" Chiyo managed between giggles. "The looks on your faces are priceless!"

Sasori continued to watch in shock, while the blond fought the urge to laugh. Deidara ended up bitting his bottom lip to fight off the chuckles attempting to escape.

"You were playing dead, un!" he explained, giving the gray-haired woman a grin.

"It's just so much fun to do that to you," she smiled back.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" the red-head finally bursted out. "You have no idea what you're doing when you do that! For all I know, you really could've croaked on me!"

Chiyo began another fit of laughing. "That's why it's so much fun, Sasori."

"That's why you shouldn't be doing this! What if I'd called the ambulance already? They would begin to think I was crying wolf!"

"Why would you call a hospital for a wolf?" his grandmother asked, a look of confusion on her face.

Deidara burst out, causing the red-head to glare at him. "I'd call the zoo for a wolf, un."

"It's an _expression_, for goodness sake! You know what, I'm done! I'm going upstairs to study if you need me!"

"Dinner'll be ready by five!" Chiyo called out after him. "We're having pasta!"

"I kinda guessed!" he shouted back, voice faint from already heading up the stairs. The sound of a door opening and closing announced his ending of the conversation.

"Thanks, Grandma Chiyo, un," Deidara smiled to her before taking leave himself.

"Oh, no worries, deary."

:::::

Deidara sat behind Sasori on the latter's bed, arms wrapped around his shoulders as he nuzzled his nose to the other's neck. "You don't need to get so worked up over it, Sasori. She's just having fun, un."

"Deidara," Sasori started, not wanting to continue yelling. "She's getting old. She really could just keel over and die any day here. Hell, she could be laying dead on the kitchen floor right now."

A loud bang from outside the room rang, and the blond fought the urge to laugh. "I doubt so, un."

"...Point taken, but when she plays games like that, I don't know whether she's playing or if she's really in trouble. If she didn't have all the health problems-"

"Sasori!" the blond almost shouted, startling the red-head. "It's gonna be all right. It makes her happy to play like that, and shouldn't she be able to die happy, un?"

"That...that just sounds twisted," he reached for his book bag, which rested up against the bed. "Anyways, we should get some studying done."

"I don't wanna study, un," Deidara pouted slightly allowing his hands to find their way to Sasori's shoulders.

"We need to, brat. Somebody decided to not study Spanish yet this week, and-"

"I had a dentist appointment, un!"

"That's beside the point. On your last test, you got a C. Deidara, I know you can get B's, maybe even A's if you try harder."

"My brother gets D's, un."

"Exactly, you should be showing him that with hard work, you can accomplish anything. As the older brother, you're supposed to be setting an example for him."

"You're sounding more like a mom than my mom, un."

"She goes too easy on him."

"True," the blond agreed.

Sasori found the book he was looking for, and set the bag back on the floor. "Now then, are we ready to-ah..."

Brown eyes glanced over as the blond began placing kisses along his neck. "Tu es muy guapo, un."

"Deidara..."

"Te quiero, un."

"You...want me?"

"Literally translated, yes. But in Spain, it's used as a way to say 'I love you,' un."

"What are you -ah- doing?" he asked as Deidara continued his kisses.

"Practicing my Spanish, un."

"Well, I figured that. It's just that that's not what we're studying in class."

"I'm studying practical Spanish, un."

Sasori raised a brow. "'Practical Spanish?'"

"Mhm," the blond hummed. "It's Spanish that I'll actually use, un."

"I don't think this is gonna help you when you're in a Spanish airport..."

"I'll have you with me, un. Me fascina tus ojos, y tu pelo..." he continued trailing kisses, nibbling near the base of Sasori's neck.

"I swear, if you -ah- leave a mark-"

"I won't, I promise. Don't wanna give your grandma a heart-attack, un."

"I'm trusting you," the red-head managed, face flushing at the sensation.

"As you should. Now, where was I, un?"

"I think you were talking about my eyes and hair."

"Ah, right," the blond grinned. "Me fascina tus brazos fuertes," he let his hands slowly trail from the other's shoulders down to his wrists. "Y tu estomago, un."

Sasori gave a shutter as the blond's hands ghosted over his stomach, running up the sides. The forgotten book fell to the ground with a soft 'thump' sound. "Deidara...I need you..." he whispered, knowing the blond would hear him.

"En Espanol, un," the blond grinned, leaving his hands to rest on the other's sides.

"But-"

"En Espanol, por favor. You're the one who wanted to study Spanish, un."

The red-head let out a sigh. "Tu es muy dificil...te necesito..."

"Muchas gracias, un."

Deidara gently tugged at Sasori, guiding him to lay on the bed with him. Situating himself on top of the older, the blond bent down to capture his lips with his own. Hands traveled all over as the kiss deepened. Deidara ran his tongue along Sasori's bottom lip, and was granted entrance into his mouth.

"Creo que...no es necesario...su camisa, un," the blond managed between kisses, tugging at the bottom of the red-head's shirt. Sasori lifted his arms, allowing the other to remove it.

"You don't need yours either," he added, pulling off the blond's shirt.

"Tus pantalones, un?"

"No...yo no necesito...mis pantalones..." the red-head panted as he helped the other with removing more clothing. The two now lay together, only boxers left in their way.

"Te quiero, un," the blond grinned, tugging at Sasori's waist-band.

"Te amo," Sasori flushed, allowing the blond to remove the final barrier between the two of them.

Deidara quickly removed his own as he gave the red-head another chaste kiss. He then raised his right hand to his lips and began to coat his fingers in saliva. Knowing what was to come, the red-head adjusted so his legs were on either side of the blond. Once set, Deidara lowered his hand placing the tip of his middle finger at Sasori's entrance.

"I need you, Deidara," Sasori fought the urge to shout, knowing the blond was playing with him.

"En Espanol, Sasori. Didn't we already talk about this, un?"

"Oh, quite with the Spanish non-sense! I need you _now_! Studying can come later!"

A grin crept it's way onto the blond's face. "As you wish, un."

"Gah!" the red-head cried out, enjoying the feeling of the finger entering him. "Go to two."

"Already, un?"

"Yes."

Deidara's grin grew further as he fulfilled the red-head's request. "You really do need me, don't you? Do you even want me prepping you, un?"

"For the sake of making it to dinner, yes."

The blond fought the urge to laugh as he inserted a third finger. With Sasori's current state, he knew he'd best get going with this. A couple minutes of stretching is all he'd need.

Sasori was panting and moaning in pleasure. "I'm ready...Deidara..."

Knowing his cue, the blond removed his fingers, adjusting himself so his own cock was at Sasori's hole. "Ok, un."

The red-head bit his bottom lip as the blond entered him. It seemed not matter how often they did this, it was always going to be tough. Deidara leaned down to kiss him, giving him a moment to adjust.

"I'll be fine," Sasori managed. "If you can find my prostate, that's be nice."

"I think I can do that, un," the blond responded as he started a slow, steady rhythm. 'Now, where are you...'

"There!" Sasori gasped, back arching off the mattress.

'Found you,' Deidara thought to himself as he continually rammed into it, causing more pleasurable sounds from the other. Speeding up only further increased the noise the red-head made.

"Dei...dara...I'm...close..."

"Me too," the blond panted. He reached one of his hands between them, gently stroking Sasori's cock.

"Ah," the red-head rocked harder with the other's thrusts. "Deidara!"

Releasing cum between them, Sasori's breathing became harsh. Feeling the walls tighten around him, Deidara gave a couple more thrusts before cumming himself inside his lover.

For a moment they stayed there, eyes closed. Deidara had lowered his head, so their fore-heads touched. "I love you, un."

"I love you, too."

:::::

"C'mon boys, time for dinner!" Grandma Chiyo shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Both boys sat up on the bed, the blanket that was over them pooling into their laps.

"We'll be right down!" Sasori shouted back before getting up. He picked up a shirt, throwing it at Deidara.

The blond also began picking up cloths to put on. "So, you gonna be able to make it to dinner, un?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the red-head smiled back.

Once dressed, both boys headed down the stairs. The smell of french bread and spaghetti with sauce filling their noses as they entered the dinning room.

"So, how was studying?" Grandma Chiyo asked with a smile.

Sasori's face flushed a deep red while Deidara grinned.

"I'd say it went very well, un."

:::::

AN: And there we have it! Something completely different! I don't know why, but I've always had a hard time of seeing Deidara as seme...all the more reason to write it! I know you asked for a second chapter of Kagema, MegdalenaCS, but I hope this will do instead! Sanku for the interesting idea! Please feel free to leave me a comment! ^^

~Raimei Megami


End file.
